


Logical Contradiction

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Season/Series 07 Speculation, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Harvey pours his (shattering) heart into the preparations for Mike’s bachelor party.





	Logical Contradiction

Harvey poured his heart into the preparations for Mike’s bachelor party. He selected the most exceptional food and drink, he hired the finest entertainment— the finest available, given Rachel’s strict limitations— and he even blackmailed Trevor into showing up with a smile.

At the party itself, he hangs back, sips his scotch, and watches Mike, even more enchanting than usual as he jokes with his friends and laughs loud and clear, his eyes sparkling.

Harvey needs another drink.

* * *

“Hey,” Mike says, taking a seat by Harvey as the party winds down in the early morning. “You’ve been quiet.”

“I’ve been an utterly charming host, and all your friends would say so.” He pauses, contemplating. “Maybe not Trevor.”

Mike bursts out giggling. Harvey gives him an indulgent smirk.

“But seriously, dude—”

“What’d I tell you—”

“ _Duuuude_ ,” Mike repeats, “you haven’t talked to me all night.”

Harvey stares down at his half-finished shot— his sixth? seventh?— until Mike grips his chin and forcibly turns his head around, and Harvey finds himself drowning in the blue of Mike’s eyes—

“I can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be your best man. To be a best man, I should be a good man, and a good man wouldn’t want the things I do.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Sounds like you don’t have what you want, but Harvey Specter always gets what he wants. Logical conter— contradiction, right here.”

Harvey’s eyes flicker down to Mike’s lips, mere inches away and yet infinitely far.

“No,” Harvey murmurs, “he doesn’t.”

Mike frowns, straining to puzzle his meaning out.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harvey says at last, gently pushing Mike’s hand away and knocking back the rest of his scotch. “I just sometimes miss the way we were.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "The way we were."](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/159784343440/challenge-72-the-way-we-were)


End file.
